Why
by emina15
Summary: The Generation of Miracles are worried for their missing Phantom Player. They met up again on the first day of the Winter cup, in hoping that the others have information of him…what happened to Kuroko? Why did the phantom player leave them and haven't contacted any of them. Fem!Kuroko
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again…**

**I just got this idea for another KoB fic…**

**As always..This is a Fem!Kuroko one…**

**Unlike any of my other fic…Akashi won't be cousins with Kuroko here…**

**Summary: the Generation of Miracles are worried for their missing Phantom Player. They met up again on the first day of the Winter cup, in hoping that the others have information of him…what happened to Kuroko? Why did the phantom player leave them and haven't contacted any of them. Fem!Kuroko**

**I don't own Kuroko no Basuke**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**~Normal POV~**

* * *

You can see 5 teenagers meeting.

"Has any of you found him?" asked a red haired teenager.

The 4 shook their heads.

"Where do you think he will be?" asked a tall purple haired teenager

"Sigh. Do you think he stopped playing basketball?" asked a green haired teenager with a scissor in his hand.

"No way, Kuroko-chi won't stop playing." whined a blonde teenager.

The dark blue haired teenager stayed silent.

"What's wrong, Daiki?" asked the red haired teenager.

"It's nothing, Akashi." sighed the dark blue haired teenager whose name is Aomine Daiki.

"It's not nothing, tell us, it may benefit in finding, Tetsuya." ordered the red haired teenager whose name is Akashi Seijuro.

"Well, just what if, what if Tetsu really did stop playing." stated Aomine

"Wha...what do you mean, Aomine-chi." Asked the Blonde haired teenager whose name is Kise Ryouta.

"Maybe, Aomine does have a point." Replied the green haired teenager whose name is Midorima Shintaro.

"What do you mean, Mido-chin?" asked the tall purple haired teenager whose name is Murasakibara Atsushi.

"Maybe, Kuroko did stop playing. After all, we have only been looking at our other schools that has a basketball team." Stated Midorima.

"Shintaro may be right. I have been looking into the family database, there is a Kuroko family, but there is no one that goes by the name of Tetsuya, not one even in our age group, but there is someone who couldn't be Tetsuya, since this Kuroko, is a girl, but she belongs in our age group and she looks practically like Tetsuya." Akashi said and showed a file concerning the Kuroko family.

"Do you think that she is our Kuroko that she disguised herself as male?" asked Kise

"That may be a possibility." Answered Midorima

"Well, Tetsu, always looked pretty feminine." Stated Aomine.

The five stayed silent.

But Akashi saw someone walking towards them, a female, with a familiar teal coloured hair.

But she was wearing a hat, so he couldn't see the girl's face.

"Aka-chin?" asked Murasakibara.

"That girl…" stated Akashi

The rest looked where he was looking and saw a girl with a teal haired colour.

'Could she be?' they all thought in unison.

.

.

.

* * *

**~Akashi's POV~**

* * *

I don't care is he lied to us; I just want Tetsuya to come back.

I love Tetsuya as my brother, I am an only child. I had always thought that if I had one, it will be someone like Tetsuya.

If Tetsuya is really a girl then, I don't care.

I just want to know _why_ Tetsuya left.

I know that we were the ones who strained our relationship by ignoring her in our last year of Middle school.

We just found out too late and because of our carelessness, and because of that Tetsuya is gone.

Once Tetsuya returns, we will never let him or her or him leave again…

.

.

.

* * *

**~Aomine's POV~**

* * *

I just want _my_ Tetsu to come back to me.

I love him, I don't care that we are both boys.

I felt something pulling me to Tetsu.

I was quite foolish back then, how could I ignore him?

If he really is a girl, then it will be alright, I will have a chance.

Once I find Tetsu again, I will never let go…

.

.

.

* * *

**~Murasakibara's POV~**

* * *

Everything is dull without Kuro-chin here…

Where is he?

Is what Akashi said true?

Is Kuro-chin a female?

Then I don't care, I will spoil Kuro-chin when he or she comes back to us.

I won't let her or him go, ever again.

She is like a younger sibling that I can never have, as I am an only child.

It was our fault that Kuro-chin left; we won't make the same mistake again.

.

.

.

* * *

**~Midorima's POV~**

* * *

Even if my horoscope isn't compatible with Kuroko, I don't care.

Without him here, everything is boring.

I want Kuroko to come back to us.

Kuroko is a sibling to me.

I know that we all treat him a like, well except for Aomine.

He is so obvious that only a blind man won't be able to notice it.

Once Kuroko is found, we will never let go… don't care if he really is a girl…I just want Kuroko to return…

I know that we lost in having fun playing basketball, but it is no excuse in ignoring Kuroko…

.

.

.

* * *

**~Kise's POV~**

* * *

Kuroko-chi...,

I miss my instructor.

We all made a mistake and we paid the price.

Kuroko-chi is like an older sibling to me.

It doesn't matter that Kuroko-chi is a girl or boy; I just want it to be like before.

Before our last year of Middle school.

I just hope we are not too late…

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'll stop here…**

**Hope you like this….**

**Please review….**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Kuroko no Basuke**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**~Tetsumi's POV~**

* * *

Ah…it has been a long time since I last seen them.

I wonder what they are doing.

I left them because they don't need me anymore.

I admit I was hurt that time. But I can never really hate them.

They are like my siblings, well except for Aomine-kun.

What I felt for him is different from a sibling love.

Maybe this was my punishment for lying to them.

That I am really a girl.

Though with Akashi's wit, he might find it before I tell them.

When my parents told me that I had to disguise myself as a boy for my whole Middle school years, what I didn't expect was to get attach to my teammates.

Was this why?

Was my parents playing matchmaker?

My father was a basketball player and my mom is a trainer.

They met due to fate.

They wanted me to have that as well…

I can't get really angry, since I met him.

.

Since girls can't really play with the guys, I have been working myself to be a trainer, even if I just to experience it second hand.

Uncle Katsu called me if I could assess his players and I could make a training menu for them.

I agreed, since Uncle Katsu, never have asked a favour from me.

When I went to the entrance, by the stairs leading to the gymnasium, I saw five males, with different hair colours.

Imagine to my shock, when I was nearing them, that it was my teammates when I was in Middle school.

I didn't get to be near them since I saw Uncle Katsu running towards me and immediately tackled me to a hug.

"Ah, Tetchan, I miss you. How is my favourite niece?" asked Uncle

"I am your only niece, Uncle." I laughed at his attitude.

"Coach?" asked Aomine-kun.

Ah, it has been a long time since I heard his voice.

"Ah, Aomine you're here." Stated Uncle in a composed manner, as if he wasn't acting like a child a while ago.

Aomine looked sceptical, Uncle saw that he was late and have to go before telling Aomine to not be late.

We were left in an awkward setting.

Since I was wearing a hat, they didn't really see my face, just my hair that was flowing freely on my back.

"Hello?" I greeted them with a bow.

The bowed back

"Are you?" Kise started hesitantly.

"?" I tilted my head

"Can you tell us your name?" asked Midorima

"Certainly, my name is Tetsumi." I replied laughing

"Is your last name Kuroko?" asked Akashi-kun

I just smiled and saw that Aomine-kun was coming near me and tugged my hat off.

They looked surprise to see my face.

"Tetsu?" asked a shock Aomine

"It has been a long time everyone." I greeted

"Where have you been, Kuro-chin" whined Murasakibara

"Just around, I just came back from abroad." I replied

"So that's why we didn't find you." Muttered Midorima

I arched my brow, why are they trying to find me?

Could it be?

"Why are you trying to find me?" I asked curiously

"We want to apologize to you" stated Kise

"Apologize for what exactly?" I asked

"For ignoring you in Middle school, in a sense we had abandoned you. We are so sorry. You, who are so precious to us, we didn't realize it until you had disappeared. We are sorry Tetsumi." Revealed Akashi

"It's alright, it was to be expected, I'm not mad at all of you. I'm sorry for just disappearing like that." I sincerely told them, I felt guilty for making them worry.

"No, you did the right thing, Kuroko." Stated Midorima

I smiled at them and surprised them with a hug.

I firstly hugged Akashi, Midorima, Kise, Murasakibara and lastly Aomine-kun.

I had to compose myself immediately so that I didn't blush at all when I came in physical contact with Aomine-kun

"Isn't the game about to start?" I asked them

"Ah, your right, will you be alone, Tetsumi?" asked Akashi

"Ah, yes I will be assessing the Touou players so that I can make a training menu for them, my Uncle asked me too." I replied

"Well then, we will sit with you so you won't be alone." stated Midorima

"Will that be alright? How about your respective teammates?" I asked

"They will be fine, don't worry." Murasakibara replied

I smiled and let the lead me to the stands, except for Aomine-kun, I wished him luck in his game. He smiled at me and waved.

We sat at the front seat. There was no one sitting among us, too afraid to sit with the Generation of Miracles, but I can feel curious stares looking at me.

Wondering who I was, to be sitting along with the Generation of Miracles.

We waited for the game to start.

"Hime-chi, were do you go to school?" asked Kise

"Hime?" I asked

"Well, you look like a princess. So from now on, I will call you Hime-chi." Kise happily stated

"Hmm, Kise-chin's right. I will call you Hime-chin from now on." Piped Murasakibara

"Hime, a befitting name for a beautiful lady." Stated Midorima

I blushed at their compliments.

"Well, if that's what you like. Oh, I go to an all-girls school called Sakura High school. I was in an exchange program with a sister school from abroad. The school decided to send me there for a month." I explained

"Hmm, I see, though we have really missed you, Tetsumi." Stated Akashi

"I missed you guys." I replied

"Are you still playing?" asked Murasakibara

"I am, though I usually play during my free times only."

"What does your Uncle mean that you will make a training regime for his players?" Asked Midorima

"Ah you see, my father was an ex-pro basketball player, though he is a doctor now, he has been teaching me medical things since I was a little girl, my mother is a therapist and trainer, and like my dad, she has been teaching me as well. I have always helped my mom with her work in her free time. They are really well known. I can make a training regime for a player that will make him improve immensely." I explained

"Interesting, Tetsumi will you give my team a hand?" asked Akashi

"Not fair, me too." Kise whined

"I want Hime-chin to train me as well." Chirped Murasakibara

"Hmm, if it's Hime, then I will allow it." stated Murasakibara

"Alright, calm down now, you can ask your coach if you want." I said to them and give them my business card.

Ever since I was young, many athletes had wanted me to train them.

So my parents decided that I was ready enough and let me help with trainings.

"You can give that to your coach." I stated

"Wow, Hime-chi has a business card." Chimed Kise

"How long have you been doing this?" asked Midorima

"Oh, about 5 years now."

"Hmm, Daiki's game is about to start." Stated Akashi

I looked at the court and saw the players were coming out.

"What are Aomine-kun's opponents like?" I asked

"Well, they are a no name school, with a loud mouth as a player." Stated Midorima

"Did something happen, Midorima-kun; it seems you don't like that team." I asked

"Well, you see Hime-chi, there is a player out there that has wanted to challenge us five. Though my school did have a practice match with them, but they totally lost. They even lost to Midorima-chi during an official match. Now, it's Aomine-chi's turn. I don't think they will able to play against Murasakibara-chi and Akashi-chi though." Answered Kise

"Ah, I see. That player, is that the guy you are talking about, the one talking to Aomine-kun"

They peered to the court and saw a red haired male talking to Aomine.

"Ah, yep he's the one. He has too much confidence though." Muttered Midorima

"He's all talk but no play." Stated Akashi.

"What Aka-chin said." Agreed Murasakibara

I shook my head and watch the game to start.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'll stop here….**

**Tetsumi here didn't know that girls are allowed to play with the guys…**

**Please review….**

**Sorry to Seirin-Kagami lovers….**

**I don't really like them…**

**I think they are only using Kuroko for their own gain….**

**So sorry if I offend you…**

**But that is only my own opinion….**

**See you on the next chappie…**

**Ah, thank you for all your reviews….**

**If I get more reviews…**

**I'll update sooner….**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Kuroko no Basuke**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**~Tetsumi's POV~**

* * *

It has been a while, since I saw Aomine-kun play.

He is still as skilled as ever, but his passion for basketball is completely diminished.

No, there is still hope; I can still bring _him_ back.

Bring _all_ of them back, to how we were back in Middle School.

.

.

* * *

**~Normal POV~**

* * *

"What do you think, Hime-chi?" asked Kise

She tilted her head, not knowing what he is asking of her.

"I mean, what do you think of Aomine-chi's play?" he clarified

"Ah, well, it is different when we were in our second year, but the last time I saw him was in our third year. He has improved immensely." She praised

"He isn't the only one that had improve, Hime-chin." Murasakibara whined wanting to be praised.

She smiled at them and praised them all.

Which led them to blush really hard and they smiled at her.

.

.

Seirin asked for a time out, they were behind immensely. It was 80 – 30, in Touou's favour.

Tetsumi was called by her Uncle from below their seat.

Tetsumi and the others looked down.

The other players were surprised that the Generation of Miracles gathered together, but they are curious about the girl with them, not until Touou's Manager squealed in delight.

"Oh my god, are you our coach's niece, Tetchan?" asked Momoi already recognizing her, as Aomine told her everything before he played.

"It is nice to see you, Sat-chan, yes I am your coach's niece." Tetsumi replied smiling warmly at her, who made the Touou regulars blush, when the Generation of Miracles saw this, they all glared at them, including Aomine and their coach.

The Touou regulars cowered in fright.

"Anyway, are you already done?" asked Touou's Coach

"I did, do you want to see?" she asked him showing her notes.

When the coach nodded, she dropped her notebook and he catches it.

When he surveyed through the notes, he was smiling.

"You are the best, Tetchan, thank you, when will you be available?" Katsunori the coach asked

"Well, I don't have school after 3; I think I can finish their training in a week or two. If something doesn't come up. I can train them every Monday afternoon." She informed

When the whistle blew, the players went back on the court.

"We'll talk later, I'll drive you home." Katsunori stated and when he got a nod, he focused on the game.

.

.

_With the Generation of Miracles:_

"Hime, will you have to watch someone plays when you make their training regimes or do you have to play against them?" asked Midorima

"Well like I did with Aomine-kun's team, I can get enough information just by watching them, but I can get _all_ the information I will need if I play against that player even if it was only in 5 minutes." She revealed

"Wah, that's amazing, Hime-chi, you have to meet our coach, before you leave." Pleaded Kise

"Mine too." Murasakibara piped in while munching snacks.

"Mine as well, Hime." Added Murasakibara

"You can meet my Coach later on, Tetsumi." Stated Akashi

"If that's what you guys want." She replied and focused on the game.

.

.

After the game ended, Tetsumi waited outside for her Uncle with Akashi and the others, but then she saw that different teams were coming out.

Her ex-teammates current teams were coming near them, with their respective coaches.

When they got nearer, Akashi and the others went towards their respective coaches and handed them the business card that was given to them by Tetsumi.

When the coaches looked at the name on the business card, they had recognize it immediately and asked for more information.

When they pointed at Tetsumi, the coaches ran forward and asked her if she could train their team.

"I can't believe that I will get to meet the youngest trainer in our time." stated the Rakuzan Coach

"She is the best of the best." Piped the Coach of Shutoku

"She is a prodigy." Added the Coach of Kaijou

"With her parents as her guide, no wonder she surpassed them." Added the coach of Yosen

"So...will you train our team? Please, Kuroko-san." They all chimed together.

"Well, I can do that, but I have to start training the Touou team first." She explained

"We understand, we can wait." They all replied

"Alright, you can contact me through my friends." She explained and pointed towards the Generation of Miracles and made schedules for them.

"You know them, personally?" asked the Coach of Rakuzan

"Yes, I used to play with them in Middle school, until i left that is." She muttered as she is reading on her organizer.

"Wait, I think I remember hearing a phantom player before." Stated the Coach of Kaijou

"Ah,… oh yeah,… can it be,…hmm… were you the Phantom player?" asked the Coach of Yosen thinking of the information he got.

"Girls can play with the guys, it just there hasn't been one to step up and have the courage to play with them." Stated the Coach of Shutoku telling them that if she was really the Phantom player then it isn't against the rules.

"Girls can play?" she asked surprised

They all nodded.

She was surprised to hear about this rule.

She shrugged and made a schedule for them.

.

.

_With Yosen:_

"Murasakibara, do you know her?" asked Himuro

"I do, Muro-chin, she was my teammate in Middle school." Murasakibara replied

"Hmm, I can't believe you know the youngest trainer of all time, she is famous in abroad. There are many athletes that want her to be their trainer." Stated Liu

"Wait, if she was your teammate in Middle school, then that would make her the….." Fukui asked

"The mysterious Phantom Player…no way, I thought it was just a rumour, but…" finished a shock Okamura

When they saw Murasakibara nod…they looked at Tetsumi and stared at her in awe.

When they saw that there coach was walking near them with a smile on her face.

"Coach, what is it?" asked Himuro

"I just got scheduled to let the famous trainer train our team. She will coming to our school every Thursday afternoon, so you better be ready. Even if we are here, she said we can use her family gym." She announced happily.

The players were all smiling, while Murasakibara was munching happily.

.

.

_With Rakuzan:_

"Akashi, you know her?" asked Hayama

"She was my teammate in Middle school." Akashi replied

"But isn't she the youngest trainer, of all time? I heard that there are many that want her to train them respectfully." Asked Nebuya

"Wait, you said Teammate? She was your teammate? But if she was, she is part of the Generation of Miracles and the only one left is the mysterious Phantom player?" asked Mibuchi

When Akashi nodded, their respect for her grew tenfold.

When there coach returned.

"I have to Thank you Akashi, who would have thought that I will be able to meet her in my time. Anyway, I got to schedule us for her to train us every Friday." Stated the Coach happily.

The players cheered while Akashi was smirking.

_._

_._

_With Shutoku:_

"Shin-chan, you know her?" Takao asked gesturing to where Tetsumi was talking with the Coaches.

"In fact I do, she was my teammate in Middle school." he bluntly stated

"Hmm, but isn't she the famous trainer? Who would have thought that she is younger than us?" stated Miyaji

"She is, but wait… you said that she was your teammate?" asked Kimura

"If she was, then the only person left is the rumoured mysterious Phantom player." Asked Otsubo

When they saw Midorima confirm, they were immediately excited and hoping their coach was able to get her to train them.

"Alright, luckily for us, we have Midorima here that knew her, I got us to let her train you every Tuesday." Stated the Coach once he was near them

They all smiled, but inwardly there were jumping in happiness.

_._

_._

_With Kaijou:_

"I can't believe Kise knew someone as famous as her." Stated Moriyama

"I know right, who would of that Kise as childish as he is knew the famous Trainer." Added Hayakawa

"How cruel, did you know, she was my trainer and teammate back in Middle school?" stated Kise happily

"She was your trainer?" asked a shock Kobori

Kise nodded happily in reply

"And she was your teammate, but the only one left, is the mysterious phantom player. Is she that phantom player?" asked Kasamatsu

"Yep, Hime-chi is our phantom player. She is the best." Cheered Kise

"Kise, i have to thank you, she said that she will train you guys every Wednesday." Stated the Coach

As Kise cheered happily stating that Hime-chi will be training him again.

Kasamatsu and the others can't help but smile.

.

.

_With Tetsumi:_

Once the scheduling was over, the Touou team came out and their coach immediately told his team to go home and rest.

Katsunori went to Tetsumi and said that they are going home.

"Wait Uncle, I'll say goodbye to them first." She said gesturing to the Generation of Miracles.

She hugged them each and stated that she will see them when she will be training them and left with a wave.

.

.

The Generation continued to look at their precious phantom player until she was no longer in their sight.

They left with their own teammates and left to go back home, in Rakuzan and Yosen's case back to their hotel room.

Each of them thinking the same thing that they couldn't wait to be trained by Tetsumi.

They will never let her leave them again.

They made a mistake, and they won't make another one.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'll stop here…**

**Please review…**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Kuroko no Basuke**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**~Normal POV~**

* * *

Today was Monday, it was already 3:00 in the afternoon so you can see Tetsumi going to the Touou high school in casual clothes; she was wearing a Dark blue tank top and white jeans with converse shoes. She was carrying a bag filled with her sports clothes and water.

The weights she needed was already taken care off by her Uncle.

She still has 30 minutes to spare until the Touou students are done with their own classes.

She went to the gym were her Uncle was waiting for her.

When she entered she immediately saw her Uncle sitting on a bench and around him were the weights that she had told Uncle that his players will need.

"Tet-chan, I want to tell you this before the others arrive." Stated Katsunori as he maneuvered Tetsumi to sit beside him.

"What is it?" she asked

"It is about Aomine, he doesn't come to practice at all." He sighed heavily.

"Hmm…let me take care of that later on. I should go and change before they come." She said and left to change into a loose white fitting shirt and a dark blue sports short, and tennis shoes.

.

.

.

When the regulars arrived in the gym along with Aomine and Momoi, they saw a teal-haired girl sitting with their coach, but what caught their eyes were the weights lying on the floor.

"Ah, you're here, all of you change your clothes, including you Aomine." stated the coach.

"What's the use? No one will be able to defeat me anyway." Aomine replied

"Aomine-kun, how about I make a bet with you besides, we haven't seen each other for a while." Tetsumi proposed as she frowns at him.

When Momoi saw Tetsumi was frowning, she glared at her childhood friend.

Aomine flinched from Tetsumi's frown and felt Momoi's glare.

"I'm sorry, don't be sad Tetsu, what is the bet then?" asked Aomine with a sigh as he consoled Tetsumi to stop frowning.

"Play a game with me, if I win you have to practice and if you win, I won't bother you and you get to ask anything you want, just one though." Tetsumi proposed

Aomine's eyes widened when she said that.

'Anything? Anything I want? Like a date with Tetsu.' Aomine thought happily

"Alright, I accept. I just have to beat you then." Aomine grinned

"Ah, but I am not easy to beat Aomine-kun." Tetsumi smiled

"Now, stop flirting with my niece and go change." Katsunori said as he stood in front of Tetsumi to block there view.

They did as what there coach instructed and changed their clothes.

.

.

.

"This will be a one on one match. The most scores a player will have will be the winner. The time limit will be 20 minutes only." Stated the Coach.

Tetsumi and Aomine nodded and went to the court.

The others looked on excitedly to see the abilities of the mysterious Phantom player.

"Will she be able to win against Aomine?" asked Wakamatsu doubtfully.

"Well, who knows, I think she was hiding something from us when she was Mine-kun's partner in Middle School." Momoi replied

"Wait, they were partners?" Imayoshi asked surprised

When they saw Momoi nodded they kept quiet.

"Tetsumi was instructed to not use her full abilities when she was in Teikou. She had to appear weak and won't be able to shoot as what she was instructed by her parents." Katsunori stated

They all looked at their coach and returned their gaze to the two players on the court.

The coach blew the whistle to start the game.

.

.

.

When the game ended, Aomine stood shock.

As the score was 50-52 in Tetsumi's win.

She used her skills that she had hidden, to surprise him and win.

"I….I lost?" Aomine asked in a daze.

Tetsumi frowned as she didn't want to see Aomine like this.

"Aomine-kun, listen to me. This is just the start for you. You can become stronger now." She said as she touched his face.

Aomine looked down at her, and saw her sincerity.

"Do you remember? That I told you, that someday, a player will come to defeat you?" she asked him

"And who would have thought that, you, my partner, were that player today. You are amazing Tetsu." Aomine laughed

"Did you felt it, Aomine-kun? The fun of playing basketball again?" she asked him giggling

'I did, when I played against you, it was like I was in Middle school again, having fun playing as though I never hated it to begin with.' He thought and smiled

"Yea, Tetsu will you help me train? And perhaps will you go shopping with me? I need to buy equipment's to train myself." Aomine stated.

"I love to Aomine-kun. This Saturday?" she asked

Aomine nodded and ruffled Tetsumi's hair.

He thrust his fist in front of her; she looked confused for a while until she bump her own fist to his.

"Welcome back, Aomine-kun." Tetsumi said softly.

"I'm back, Tetsu and thank you." Aomine smiled at her.

'She is the only person that will be beside me, until the end of time. I'll confess to her on our date this Saturday.' Aomine thought happily as she led us back to where the others were watching the match.

.

.

.

With Momoi and the others:

"Oh my god. She…she did it? _She did it_! TET-CHAN DID IT." Momoi cheered from her spot.

"Hmm, did my prescriptions rise? I think I just saw Aomine having fun playing." muttered Imayoshi as he wiped his glasses.

"So I wasn't the only one hallucinating then." Susa asked

"No…Aomine-kun was really having fun…I'm sorry…" Sakurai apologized when the attention shifted towards him.

"Damn…" was all Wakamatsu replied

The Coach sigh at their antics, but was happy that his niece was able to bring the old Aomine back.

With this there team will be stronger than ever.

Tetsumi has the uncanny ability to change an arrogant athlete for the better that was also why she was a very well demanded trainer.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'll stop here…**

**Sorry, I am not very good at describing a match…**

**Please Review…**

**Next up will be Shutoku High….**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Kuroko no Basuke**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

You can see Tetsumi arriving at Shutoku High.

She immediately went to their gym and saw that they were waiting for her to arrive.

She went in front of them and greeted them.

"Hello, I'm sorry that I am late." Tetsumi replied.

"It's alright; it must be tiring coming here after your school hours." The Coach of Shutoku replied kindly.

"Oh, it's no problem at all. I'm just happy that I get to see Midorima-kun again." she said smiling.

The coach nodded and told the regulars to play a match with the second string members.

Tetsumi instructed them to not hold back.

She is supposed to get their data in this match after all.

.

.

.

After 10 minutes…

Tetsumi narrowed her eyes while watching her ex-teammate playing and the way that the whole team are playing.

'They are only focusing on Midorima-kun's 3-pointers. I think that this will be like yesterday. Do I have to be the one to wake them?' I thought sadly with a sigh.

"Coach, this will be enough, I got sufficient data for their training." I said as I took down notes.

The Coach whistled for them to stop and rest.

I went up to where Midorima-kun was and challenged him in a one on one match.

He looked at me and shrugged.

On the court, whenever he tries to shoot I stole the ball from him. I did that until I decided to stop.

He looked shocked; he couldn't look at me and the others.

When I saw that his teammates were about to help him, I stopped them.

She sighed heavily.

"Midorima-kun, do you know what your mistake is? Not only you but the rest as well." I said and looked at them especially the coach.

"All of you are not playing as a team; you wouldn't hope to beat the other team that has the other Generation of Miracles in them. I already took care of Aomine-kun's problem and now it's your turn, Midorima-kun."

"What will you do, if something like that happened to you again? When none of the others could pass you the ball Midorima-kun? Now, what do you have to say?" she lectured him.

While the rest can't help but feel shamed at their game tactics, It is true that they have been only focusing on Midorima to make shots for them, not only them though, it is like that with the rest of the teams that has a member of the GenMira with them.

"…I lost…i…my horoscope said that today was my lucky day, and Hime's luck was supposed to be bad today…" Midorima muttered in shock and looking wide eyed at Tetsumi.

She cupped Midorima's face gently and made him look at her.

"Isn't it fine to lose once in a while? You can get stronger with this defeat. This time, you won't be alone; you have your teammates with you. Unlike when we were in Teikou that focused mainly in all of you individual skills, this is different Midorima-kun. When playing basketball, you are not alone. You felt that when you were playing against me right, it was so frustrating that no one can pass you the ball?" she stated gently

Midorima nodded his reply, he was about to say something when he was hit on his shoulder by none other than Takao.

"She is right, Shin-chan… though we are at fault too. So we apologize…thanks to Kuroko-chan here, we corrected our mistake." Takao stated as he stood up in a line along with his teammates and bowed to Midorima-kun and Tetsumi.

"WE APOLOGIZE FOR BEING FOOLISH AND WILL NOT DO IT AGAIN, THIS TIME WE WILL BE A TEAM THAT WIL NOT FOCUS ONLY IN AN INDIVIDUAL." Otsubo the captain yelled

"WE ARE SORRY." They all shouted after their coach.

"I must apologize to Midorima, and thank you Kuroko." Stated the Coach with a bow.

"No it is fine, I am just glad that I could help bring back the old Midorima-kun." She smiled and they all blushed hard.

In which made Midorima who was very protective of Tetsumi to glare at them.

They stepped back at his glare and laughed sheepishly.

Tetsumi helped him stand up.

"I can leave you without any worry now, Midorima-kun." She stated

"What do you mean Tetsumi? Are you going to disappear on us again?" he asked in panicked.

"No, I won't disappear again. What I meant when i said that I won't have to worry about leaving you here in this school after I finished training you team. You are a very tsundere person Midorima-kun; you might say something of the opposite of what you truly meant. I am _always_ worried about all of you. Whether if you had made any friends that will not turn their back on you, understand you like we all did back then in Middle school, though seeing this, it is as if a heavy stone had been taken away from my shoulders., which made me feel lighter." Tetsumi replied softly.

"Hmph, even if we are not compatible with each other, you always know me best Hime." Midorima stated as he pushed his glasses back, while smiling.

She giggled at that.

"Alright now, shall we proceed with you training then?" Tetsumi clapped to get their attention.

They all eagerly nodded, wanting to be trained by her.

The team are very grateful to Kuroko, she made them became closer.

They knew that nothing will go wrong now. They were given a right path by an angel.

An angel that they don't know how to repay, one day, when she is feeling troubled, they will help her.

_One day._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Hello…**

**I know that it has been two or three wks. since I last updated, I have a very valid reason, though you may want to think it is trivial.**

**If you don't want to know then you can skip this part and review if you like.**

**Now as for my reason, for the first week, it was our exams, then the second week was our sports day, and I am part of the girls' basketball team in our course, in which I am proud to say that we won, we defeated the other teams. And after the tiring games I got sick…I still am, I am supposed to be resting, but I had nothing to do, so even If I am sick I am writing this for all of you….**

**Hope you like this….**

**Sorry again….**

**I am updating my other fics now…**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Kuroko no Basuke**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Since Kaijou High is big, Kise was waiting for Tetsumi in the school gate.

When Kise saw her, he immediately ran to her side and took care of her belongings.

"Thank you Kise-kun, but you didn't have to wait for me. You could have waited inside your gymnasium." Tetsumi stated

"Our school has 3 gymnasiums here, Hime-chi; I didn't want you to get lost, besides I wanted to see you first before the others could." Kise stated happily.

Tetsumi smiled at him and let him drag her to their gymnasium.

When they arrived, she saw that the Kaijou players were warming up.

The Coach greeted her when they stepped inside the gym.

"Thank you Kuroko-san for agreeing to train my players." The Coach bowed politely.

Tetsumi was about to reply when she was interrupted by the regulars hushed whispers.

"Wah...Coach is really different."

"Who would have thought that Coach is nice?"

"Is Coach trying to flirt?"

"Shut up, Coach might here us."

And so on.

Their coach grew angry of their whispers and yelled at them.

Tetsumi can't help but giggle at their antics, as Kise was already rolling on the floor.

"Kise-kun, your teammates are really nice." Tetsumi stated with a smile.

"I know right, Hime-chi. But wasn't it like this before? That is before our Third year." Kise replied

Tetsumi gave a sad smile.

"Yes, though Aomine-kun and Midorima-kun are changing now. They won't get bored anymore."

"Oh?"

"Anyway, shall we start your training coach? Can you make them play against another group?" Tetsumi stated once the Coach stopped yelling at the senior members of the team.

"Ah, yes." The Coach nodded and told them to get ready.

"Hime-chi, please watch me play." Kise stated happily.

.

.

.

* * *

_5 minutes later~_

* * *

You can see Tetsumi frowning.

She sighed heavily and took down the necessary data.

When she saw that the Kaijou captain was coming near her.

"Kasamatsu-san, can I talk to you for a while? In private." She added the last part when she saw that Kise was coming near them.

Kasamatsu nodded and they went into a secluded part in the gym, away from the others.

"What do you need, Kuroko-san?" Kasamatsu asked

"Is Kise-kun always like that?" she asked

"What do you mean?" Kasamatsu asked confused

"Does he play like he is just the only one on the court?" She clarified

"Ah, well he always comes when it was honing our individual skills, but he doesn't come when it is about teamwork." Kasamatsu stated

A tick appeared on Tetsumi's head. She was pissed of off what Kise had done to his teammates.

"I see if you will excuse me." She replied and left looking angry.

Kasamatsu felt that he just made Kise be in trouble with Tetsumi.

"KISE-KUN." She said with a hard edge in her voice.

He really hoped that nothing bad will happen to Kise, even if he was annoying.

When Kise heard that he cowered, when he turned and saw that Tetsumi was furious with him. He bowed down and shouted that he was sorry.

"I'M SORRY; I'M SORRY FOR EVERYTHING I DID, PLEASE FORGIVE ME." He apologized in fear.

.

.

.

* * *

_With the regulars:_

* * *

"What made Kuroko-san angry at Kise?" Kobori asked

The others shrugged.

They stayed silent and watched Kise, being reprimanded by their trainer.

.

.

.

* * *

_With Kise and Tetsumi:_

* * *

"Kise-kun, what have I taught you in Middle school?" Tetsumi asked calmly.

"Umm, about passion…..and teamwork." Kise mumbled

"And what exactly have you been doing no?" she asked again while tapping her foot.

"…"

Kise didn't respond. He froze when he realized that he neglected everything that Tetsumi have taught him.

"I don't really care if you forgot about it, but you have been causing trouble to your teammates. What do you have to say, Kise-kun?"

Kise blinked and looked at his eavesdropping teammates.

.

.

.

* * *

**Kasamatsu's POV**

* * *

We couldn't help but hear their conversations.

We froze when we saw that Kise was looking at us with resolve.

We were confused. Why does he keep staring at us like that?

When he came nearer to us, we thought that he will get angry for eavesdropping on their conversation.

Until he bowed in front of us and apologized wholeheartedly.

My teammates stuttered that it was alright, not knowing what to do since this Kise bowing in front of us is quite different from the usual Kise that we know.

I saw that Kuroko-san was coming near us.

"You don't have to worry about Kise-kun anymore. He already knows what it like is to lose. He will be focusing on his teamwork with Kaijou from now on." She said to me.

My eyes almost popped open. How could she have done it when I have been trying for months now?

"How did you do it?" I asked

"I have been Kise-kun's instructor when he first came to like basketball in our Second year of Middle School. He treats me as his sister as well. He knows what the consequence of angering me. Now, I need a favour from you Kasamatsu-san." She stated

"What is it?"

"Can you please take care of Kise-kun from now on, as one of Kaijou's regular?" she asked and bowed deeply.

"No, it's alright you don't have to bow. I am the one who is supposed to bow to you. You have done more than enough to help us. We will take care of Kise from now on; I as the captain promise you this." I said and bowed.

"Thank you Kasamatsu-san. I think it is time to start your training then, we already wasted enough time as it is."

I nodded and yelled at my teammates to form a line.

I can't help but everything is alright now.

It is all thanks to one Kuroko Tetsumi.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Please review…..**

**Sorry it took me a long time to update….**

**Our exams our up….**

_**Why**_** will be finished soon…..**

**Hope you guys like it…**

**Next up is Murasakibara…**

**What do you want to happen…?**

**Review you suggestion and I just might include it….thank you very much…..**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Kuroko no Basuke**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

When Tetsumi arrived at Akita, she saw that Atsushi was with one of his teammates.

She immediately went to where they are after she stepped out of the train.

"Hello, Murasakibara-kun and umm…I'm sorry I don't know your name." she stated to the other male.

"Ah, it's alright, my name is Himuro Tatsuya, it's nice to meet you Kuroko-san, Murasakibara told me and our team a lot about you. Thank you for accepting our coach's proposal." Himuro bowed.

"Oh no, it's alright. Besides I haven't seen Murasakibara-kun for a while now." she said while rummaging her bag for something. She took sweets out of her bag and gave it to Murasakibara.

"Thank you, Hime-chin." He replied happily.

Murasakibara took her bag from her and they led her to where there school is located.

~Time Skip…arrived at Murasakibara's school…~

Tetsumi immediately made them warm up.

Everything was fine until Murasakibara got into an argument with his teammate.

Tetsumi sighed and shook her head.

"Are you alright?" Himuro Tatsuya asked her.

"Ah, I'm fine, just exasperated with Murasakibara-kun's attitude. He hasn't change at all." She replied

"Oh, he was always arguing with someone?"

"Yes, though I always defend that victim and we got into an argument ourselves. Sigh. I think it is time to bring back the old Murasakibara-kun then." Tetsumi stated

"The old one?" Tatsuya asked

"Oh, you don't know this but Murasakibara-kun wasn't like this before. He only became like this during our third year of Middle school. He used to have fun playing, like the rest; he grew bored since no one could challenge him. it was a mistake that I plan to correct now." Tetsumi stated

(A/N: in this part you can use your own imagination on what happened.)

With that Tetsumi defeated Murasakibara in basketball.

Murasakibara was kneeling on the ground after his defeat. Tetsumi took a towel to cover his face from everyone, though it was useless as they saw him crying openly.

"Murasakibara-kun?" Tetsumi asked carefully.

"I lost…sniff…I lost to Hime-chin….i was wrong….we were at fault…hiccup….we shouldn't have made feel like an outside in Middle school…we are sorry Hime-chin…" Murasakibara hugged Tetsumi.

"It's alright, it's all in the past now. Just remember that even though a person has no talent in that particular sport doesn't mean that it isn't right for him to give up without trying. Your teammates will help you all the way. It was my mistake for leaving all of you that time. But for now this will be enough." She said softly to him and gestured to his teammates.

Murasakibara saw that they all looked at him in understanding.

He cried in relief that they won't hate him from what he did in the past.

Tetsumi hummed a lullaby to make Murasakibara relaxed.

.

.

.

* * *

The next day, you can see Tetsumi arriving at Kyoto, she saw that like Murasakibara, Akashi was waiting for her on the platform.

She immediately greeted him.

"Akashi-kun, thank you for picking me up." She stated

"It's alright, you haven't been to Kyoto before, and I didn't want you to get lost." Akashi replied kindly to his surrogate sister.

He took her bag from her and led her to where there school was located.

Once they had arrived at Akashi's school, Tetsumi made them warm up and gave them their training regimes.

"Akashi-kun, don't you think that you don't need me to train your team? They are skilled on their own as it is." Tetsumi stated to Akashi who was sitting with her on a bench provided in the Gymnasium.

"Nonsense, Tetsumi my team needs your training." Akashi replied

"Really now?" she asked again

"You are demeaning your capabilities, Tetsumi. If I say we need you to train us, then we need you to train us….after all, I am always right." Akashi replied

"Hmm, like the time that I left the team?" she thought out loud.

Akashi flinched.

He didn't want to remember what they had done to her in Middle school.

He sighed.

"Akashi-kun, can we play one on one?" Tetsumi suddenly requested.

"One on one?" He asked

Tetsumi only smiled at him.

Akashi's mouth twitched in amusement.

"Very well, get ready Tetsumi." Akashi stood up and ordered his team to vacate the court.

She stood up and went to the court were Akashi was waiting for her. They got ready to play.

(A/N: in this part you can use your own imagination on what happened.)

.

.

With the Rakuzan players:

"No way, this is just a joke right?" Reo Mibuchi asked his teammates.

"I think our eyes are playing with us." Kotaro Hayama stated as he kept rubbing his eyes.

"No, it did really happen, captain lost." Eikichi Nebuya stated in shock

.

.

With Tetsumi and Akashi:

Akashi was perspiring heavily as well as Tetsumi.

"I lost…?" Akashi stated in a trance.

"Akashi-kun, do you remember the feeling when you played with me?" Tetsumi asked gently.

Akashi nodded and looked at his hands.

"I didn't care about the score…I was actually having fun playing basketball…like in our Middle School before our Third year…before we had changed…I see, thank you Tetsumi, for opening our eyes…" Akashi stated

"Our?" Tetsumi asked

"I heard from the others, that you defeated them as well." Akashi replied

Tetsumi smiled and hugged Akashi…

.

.

.

* * *

**~Tetsumi's POV~**

* * *

The next day, I was waiting for Aomine-kun to arrive.

'They are back, my friends have returned. Then what will happen to me? Will it be like before? ' I thought sadly.

I shook my head as I saw Aomine-kun coming near me.

"Are you alright, Tetsu?" Aomine asked with a frown.

"I'm fine …come on we have to buy your training equipment…" I stated and pulled his hand to the direction of the store.

"Ah…before that, shall we go to the amusement park?" Aomine asked not budging at all.

I smiled and nodded.

'I can only have fun until it last.' I thought sadly as I wrapped my arm around his own.

"What's wrong Tetsu?" Aomine asked me

"It's nothing Aomine-kun, what shall we ride first?" I asked trying to change the subject.

Aomine sighed, he ruffled his hair.

.

.

.

* * *

**~Aomine's POV~**

* * *

'Why do I get the feeling that if I don't do something, Tetsu will disappear on us again?' I thought as I look at her clutching my arm.

"Shall we go to the Ferris wheel first?" I asked her and she nodded in reply.

.

.

.

**~Normal POV~**

With the GenMira:

They were following Aomine and Tetsumi to the Amusement park.

They found that Tetsumi and Aomine have a date today and decided to eavesdrop.

"ne, why does Hime-chi looks so sad?" Kise asked

"Did Aomine do something to her?" Midorima asked

"Hmm, maybe it is Mine-chin's fault." Murasakibara stated as he kept munching on his snacks.

"Tetsumi is insecure about something; did you say anything to her that may led her to be sad when she was training all of you?" Akashi asked

When Murasakibara and Kise shook their head, they looked at Midorima.

"Shintarou…"

"She said to me, that she can leave without any worry about me after defeating me. But she said that she wouldn't leave us again. Does that have to do with why she is sad?" Midorima revealed

"She may have thought that what had happened to her in our Third year will happen again, as she had already done what she was supposed to do, she thinks she is useless now." Akashi stated

"What…no… I won't leave Hime-chi…" Kise panicked and the others agreed.

"Let us just hope that Mine-chin can figure it out…" Murasakibara said as he stopped munching.

"I'll inform him then.." stated Midorima as he message Aomine in his phone.

They all looked at the direction of the Ferris wheel and waited for them to come out.

.

.

.

* * *

**~Aomine's POV~**

* * *

Midorima texted me that they were following us and waiting for us outside of the Ferris wheel, he also told me that Tetsu might thought that we will leave her again as she had done her job.

I shook my head and slightly irritated that she doesn't trust us completely.

I sighed trying to contain my irritation; I can't really blame her, as we had broken her trust in Middle school.

I looked at her watching the view outside.

"Tetsu…"

She looked at me in confusion.

"What is it, Aomine-kun?" she asked me

I smiled sadly

"We won't leave you Tetsu. You are our light. If you hadn't brought us back we wouldn't know what will happen to us." I said

"What are you talking about Aomine-kun?" she asked me

"I know that you think that we will leave you after you finished training us. But we won't. We care for you Tetsu; we were lost when you had left. We kept trying to find you to right our mistake. As the others care for you as their sister, I love you as a man should love a woman." I confessed kneeling in front of her.

She suddenly cried and hugged me.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Aomine-kun, and I love you too. I wasn't going to confess to you because I thought you only like me in familial sense, I'll apologize to others for worrying them too." she whispered to me while still crying.

Suddenly the Ferris wheel stopped, as the worker opened the door for us.

I led her outside where the others were waiting for us.

They ran in our direction and comforted Tetsu, as she kept apologizing to them.

After half an hour crying her hearts out, she smiled at us…

I know then and there that we were finally _complete_.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Well….**

**So sorry if it took me longer to update….**

**But this is the last chapter for **_**Why**_**…**

**Hope you guys like this…**

**Please Review…**


End file.
